After cutting, an agricultural crop such as grass or the like may be conditioned by an agricultural apparatus for forming a windrow on a field. The agricultural apparatus may be provided with a rake device. Thereby, the agricultural crop is prepared to be picked up in a later stage by, for example, a baler or a loader wagon.
Document WO 2014/052712 A2 discloses a method for capturing images of a windrow and determining a cross section of the windrow based on the captured images for providing a yield map.
Document WO 79/00863 A1 refers to a crop conditioning apparatus and method. The apparatus for conditioning crops such as grass comprises one or more conditioning devices engaging crop passing through a passage and conditioning the crop by relative movement between the conditioning device and the crop. Each conditioning device may be a brush having a multiplicity of stiff, resilient, elongated elements which are yieldable in more than one plain in response to engagement by the crop by bending of the elements.
Document EP 0 200 855 A1 discloses a crop cutting and conditioning apparatus comprising two vertical axial rotary drum cutters, each having an upper rotor with a crop conveying surface and a lower rotor carrying knives. Gears drive the upper and lower rotors in counter-rotation.
An agricultural implement for raking loose material is disclosed in document WO 98/09500 A1. The rake/haymaker is provided in two sections with an intermediary frame section enabling the displacement of the sections perpendicularly to the travelling direction.
Document WO 2015/010808 A1 refers to a plain mower comprising a plurality of rotary cutters for cutting a crop and a swathing unit for forming the cut crop material into a swath. The swathing unit includes an auger that rotates about an access to transport crop material axially through the swathing unit. The swathing unit can be configured in a first configuration in which the crop material is ejected axially from the auger, and can be re-configured in a second configuration in which the crop material is ejected radially from the auger.
Document WO 2007/040721 A2 discloses a carted hay rake for raking cut crops into a windrow or swath.